


Black and blue

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Will this be Doyle's last sighting of ......





	Black and blue

Even as it was happening, he knew he was in deep trouble. He had no idea where his partner was and knew it likely he was too far away for him to make any difference. This was it.

He felt the shock of cold and piercing pain before he started sinking. They overwhelmed him and he realised there was nothing he could do, as the sight of the unseasonably clear blue sky above him started to fade to black. Despair came over him as he realised that there was another sight of blue that he wouldn't see again. And then there was only black.

His first thought was pain. His next was pressure. There was something pressing against him, but it was gentle and he was tingling. With a great effort and what concentration he could muster, he opened his eyes and saw blue. Those blue eyes he had never expected to see again. “Doyle”, came a relieved gasp, before he was lifted up and almost crushed in a bear hug. Before he had the chance to speak, he convulsed and expelled what felt like the entire Thames River from his lungs, all over his partner's back.

Gasping, he was gently laid back down and he sought those blue eyes again, amazed by the look he found there. He coughed again and then managed to find enough air to gasp out “I thought …...”. The pain was too much, his body, his throat, what he had almost lost. Another coughing fit, more water and everything was too much. He turned his head away from that too perceptive gaze, as he fought to stop his eyes from expelling their own excess water.

Gently, two strong hands clasped his head and turned him to meet that perceptive gaze. “I know” came the soft reply, “for me too.” He could see it in his partner's eyes, he could read the truth and believe it. Promised and accepted, he relaxed as he was again gathered into his partner's arms for a more considered melding, before being gently lifted and taken for medical attention. 

He eased back into the pillow, his pain relieved and his eyes drifting closed. As he relaxed, the last of his energy draining away to be replenished by restful sleep, he knew that it would be OK. Those blue eyes would be there when he awoke.


End file.
